This invention relates to those portions of cultivators for lifting any selected gangs of earth-working implements independent of the lifting of any other gangs, and particularly to universal attachments adaptable to different makes of cultivators for lifting gangs independently.
Conventionally, cultivators of moderate size for cultivating four to six rows at a time have provisions for raising or for lowering all earth-working tools simultaneously by a tractor hitch, or other lifting means, but do not have provisions for lifting either the right half or the left half of the tools independently. Therefore, these cultivators have limited utility along the sides of fields and particularly at slanted ends or point rows where only a portion of a multiple row cultivator is over planted rows and needs to be lowered.
Lifting mechanisms supplied with new cultivators are usually suitable for only cultivators of particular constructions as one example shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,019 issued to Edward Clyde Ryan on Jan. 2, 1973. In that patent the type of pivotal means for connecting tool carriers for different rows to a common drawbar is respective pairs of links in a parallel arrangement. The independent lifting of tools depend upon a crossbar engaging one of the links of each carrier for each gang of tools to be lifted at a time. This prior arrangement could not be readily adapted to cultivators using different pivotal arrangements or merely having different dimensions for parts in similar arrangements.